Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2004-161193 describes a crawler having an inner circumferential surface that is inclined in order to suppress snaking of the crawler during travel over uneven terrain or while turning, thus increasing the ability of the vehicle to hold a straight line.